


Dracula Teeth

by helpme_iminlove



Series: Kastle Week [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Also Frank gets turned on by vampire teeth, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Kastle Week, im a sucker for halloween okay dont ask, lmao dont ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle Week Day #1 - Firsts</p>
<p>It was a dark and stormy night, and Frank didn't know what the hell he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don't know about you, but I'm super excited for Kastle Week and all of the amazing content every one has to share! So, here is my first fic of the week, based on the prompt "Firsts"! However, I'm not doing a fic for every single day (I'm trying to branch out a little more into graphics and what not), so if you wanna see my other content, go check out my blog at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-tooktheshot! Please kudos and comment if you like it, I would appreciate it dearly :)

_Wake up in an ice cold sweat,_

_And my skin starts to creep_

_You’re hoverin’ above my bed,_

_Lookin’ down on me_

_Haunted House sound effects,_

_Dracula teeth_

_-Dracula Teeth, The Last Shadow Puppets_

 

It was a dark and stormy night...

And Frank didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He felt ridiculous and out of place among all of the people in the frat house, dressed in the wildest and sluttiest costumes you could imagine. On his way over to the party he kept saying to himself, “What are you doing? What the _hell_ are you doing?” And as he had walked in the door, every nerve in him was screaming _go back home now!_ But it was too late to turn back, because Karen had seen him the second he had walked in the door. She smiled and waved at him from where she was standing, Murdock and Nelson beside her, each with a beer in hand.

“Frank!” she called, as if she wasn’t sure he had noticed her, and he gave her a quick smile to let her know that he had in fact seen her and was making his way over to them. He grimaced as he squeezed through the thick crowd of drunk college students, trying to carefully avoid dancing girls in bumblebee costumes or whatever the hell it was that they were wearing.

Eventually he made it over to Karen and the boys, and she gave him a tight hug, knocking him a little off balance. Normally she was tentative around him for some reason, probably due to a mutual respect for each other, but tonight she was- well, Frank wouldn’t say _all over him_ , but she kind of was. She must’ve been drinking a lot already, and the thought made Frank’s brow furrow in worry. She pulled away from the hug, her hands dragging over his neck and shoulders, and Frank was able to get a good look at her. It was the first time he had seen her in a costume, let alone a _vampire_ costume. Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol, but she honestly seemed really, _really_ happy for some reason. Frank nodded to Murdock and Nelson- they weren’t really Frank’s pals- and Karen threw her head back in a laugh. Her open mouth gave Frank a good look at the fake vampire teeth she had glued onto her real teeth, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Aw, come on guys, would you lighten up a little? It’s _Halloween_!”

“Yeah, we know Karen,” Matt laughed.

“You’ve only told us _four billion times_ ,” Foggy shouted over the loud music, and Karen laughed more.

“Well, whatever, can you blame me? It’s my favorite holiday!”

Ah. So that explained the happy-drunk-ness.

She turned her attention back to Frank, her eyes squinting as she looked him up and down. “The Punisher? Really?”

Frank crossed his arms over the skull on his shirt insecurely, “Shut up. It was an easy costume, just a shirt and a jacket, I don’t really go all out like _some_ people.”

Karen laughed again. She was laughing a lot more than normal and Frank had to admit that he liked it a lot. “No, no, your costume is great, honestly. It’s more than what Matt and Foggy are wearing.”

Frank looked at the two of them, both of them wearing their usual suit-and-tie getup.

“We’re lawyers! That’s a costume!” Foggy defended, throwing up his hands, and Matt just shrugged.

“I kind of wanted to wear a sweater that says ‘I’m not Daredevil,’ but Foggy said it was stupid.”

“And I thought it would’ve been great!” Karen exclaimed, shooting a look at Foggy for wasting comedic potential.

“I wanted to match with my best friend, so sue me!” Foggy shot back, and Frank almost added that Matt probably could since he was a lawyer, but he didn’t, smiling knowingly instead. He turned to Karen.

“So uh, what’s up with the Dracula teeth?” he asked, and briefly wondered what it would feel like for her to bite his lip with those teeth.

Karen beamed at him, “Do you like it? I absolutely love vampires.”

Foggy scoffed at her, “Yeah, cause of _Twilight_.”

“No, piss off!” Karen said, rolling her eyes at him, and Frank could tell that this was something Foggy must’ve been bugging her about for a while.

“I think it’s cool,” Frank said before he could stop himself, and Karen looked at him in surprise, her eyes gleaming with-- _something_.

“Yeah?” she said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice soft for the first time since Frank had arrived. He gave her a warm smile, her blue eyes pulling him in like they always do.

“Yeah.”

Matt cleared his throat when Frank and Karen had been gazing at each other for too long, “Foggy, I’m gonna go get more drinks, you coming?”

“Yup, right behind ya!” Foggy agreed, and they very nearly _scrambled_ away from Frank and Karen. Their scurrying away broke Karen and Frank out of their intense staring, and they both laughed lightly. Karen ran a hand through her loosely curled hair, and Frank’s hand went to the back of his neck. He became nervous now that he was suddenly alone with Karen (even though they were in the middle of a crowd), and although it wasn’t the first time they had been alone together, the air was charged with-- _something_. Karen licked her red lips, and Frank caught sight of her pointed teeth again, swallowing thickly. Karen noticed this, and her eyes suddenly seemed to clear of their drunken haze, pupils going wide.

The room was hot, _too hot_ , and the dancing bodies around them were pushing them closer and closer together.

Karen tossed her hair out of her face and leaned in towards Frank’s ear, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Frank was taken aback by her forwardness, but only because they had been dancing around this _thing_ between them for so long, and suddenly it was _there_ in front of them, waiting for Frank to take it.

“Yeah,” Frank’s voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat, “Yeah.”

Karen smiled and reached down to take his hand, “Come on, I know where we can go.”

Frank could only swallow and nod stupidly as she pulled them out of the house and away from the party.

The cold night air of fall hit Frank’s face like a slap, and he almost, _almost_ , suggested going back to the party. But then Karen was reaching down for his hand and tugging on his arm, saying, “Come on, we can go to my place,” and the suggestion died in his throat. The walk to Karen’s dorm was short even though they had moved at a somewhat slow pace, trying to avoid all the other costumed party-goers on Halloween. But then suddenly Karen was letting go of Frank’s hand in the hallway as she moved to unlock her door, and Frank’s pulse picked up again. What was going to happen? Frank of course had a few ideas of what he would _like_ to happen, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to take that leap in their relationship. They had been such good friends for the few months that they had been going to college together, he really had no way of knowing if this was serious to Karen or just a one night stand.

God, he hoped not.

    Karen finally got the door unlocked and pushed the door open, smiling at Frank over her shoulder and giving him a flash of those teeth again, and Frank’s pulse picked up, again. Dammit, _why the hell_ was he getting so turned on by _vampire_ _teeth_ of all things? He followed her into the apartment, closing the door behind him as Karen muttered something about needing a drink. She got out two shot glasses in the kitchen and put them on the counter, not bothering with any lights in the dim room. She held up two clear bottles to Frank.

“Tequila or vodka?”

He raised one brow at her options, but before he could answer she was pouring out the tequila into the glasses.

“You know what? We’ll do a shot of each.”

Frank took the offered shot glass and they drank them at the same time, slamming the glass cups on the counter. The liquor burned down Frank’s throat and his skin got just a little warmer, looking up at Karen to see her staring at him.

Her tongue darted out to catch a bead of tequila on the corner of her mouth and Frank was suddenly _there_ , grabbing onto her waist and catching the bead of tequila with his own mouth, kissing her. He was kissing Karen.

And then she was kissing him back, pushing at his shoulders until his feet started to move backwards until he bumped into the wall, Karen’s hands going around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Frank could just barely feel her fake teeth on his lips and tongue, but it set him on fire, and he was pulling her closer just to move them into what he knew to be her room. They were stumbling as they moved into the room, and Karen was tugging on Frank’s heavy jacket as he pulled at the little string at her throat that tied her vampire cape around her neck. However, it was hard to maneuver around an unfamiliar room when they were determined to keep their lips locked together, and Karen accidentally bumped into her TV, turning it on. Loud sounds of an old horror film came on and scared the both of them out of the kiss, looking to see _Friday the 13th_ on the small screen. Frank looked back at Karen and she just shrugged, looking him dead in the eye as she reached behind herself to unzip her skin-tight dress, peeling it off right in front of him.

Frank didn’t even hear the screams of people being murdered by a chainsaw, too pre-occupied by the feeling of Karen’s vampire teeth biting lightly on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you were probably hoping for smut, and I was kinda going in that direction, but I can't write smut for the life of me without it being poetic or something (so I guess I can't really write smut at all), but in my head they did the diddly do after the last sentence, so just use your imagination about all the fun sexy times they had with cheesy horror movies playing in the background.


End file.
